quand elle cherche le hasard
by Cerberusia
Summary: bb!Neil wants to sleep in with bb!Lyle. This...causes some problems. Dylandycest.


**quand elle cherche le hasard**

"Neil, stoppit!" Lyle tugs the duvet back, edging towards the other side of the mattress.

"But I wanna snuggle." Neil rolls towards him, warm sleepy weight against his side.

"Well I don't!" Lyle hisses, shoving his twin away. He hates it when Neil insists on sleeping in with him, and it just had to be when he was in the middle of -

"Hey, Lyle." Neil settles against his back, one arm over his waist. "Is there some reason you don't want me in with you tonight?"

"I never want you in with me," snaps Lyle. He doesn't usually put up this much of a fuss, though - is it making Neil suspicious? Should he -

Neil's hand slips down to cup his crotch.

"Neil!"

"This is the problem, right?" Warm breath tickles his ear. "So I'll take care of it."

"You can't," Lyle protests as his brother's hand pulls down his pyjama bottoms and grips his cock.

"Maybe you'll actually sleep after this," Neil mutters, and starts to pump his fist around Lyle's cock. Lyle clutches the undersheet and tries to stay quiet. Sometimes he just hates Neil _so fucking much-_

"Come on," says Neil, tightening his grip. He's rougher than Lyle likes - but this is how Neil gets himself off, fast and hard, nearly painful, and of course he assumes that Lyle likes it the same way. Lyle feels him shift, hard cock pressing against Lyle's arse. And, just like that, Lyle is angry. As usual, it's All About Neil.

Suddenly, Lyle twists around and rolls them over so he's straddling Neil, who just lies there stunned. Lyle glares into his surprised face as he takes hold of his own cock and starts wanking again, this time how he likes it.

"Why do you never care about what I want?" he asks, trying to keep his voice down but letting the anger seep through. Neil always does this, _always_: he's the sunny twin, the outgoing twin, who takes attention away from Lyle just by _existing_ and Lyle _hates_ that.

For his part, Neil just stares at Lyle's cock. It'd be pretty difficult not to, considering that it's _right in his face_. He's probably uncomfortable having Lyle sat on his chest. Lyle doesn't care. He's put up with Neil's shit for years, Neil can cope with this one thing. And it's going to be _so satisfying -_

He pumps his cock a few more times, breathing hard, and comes all over Neil's face.

There's silence for a moment, as the twins stare at each other. Lyle admires his handiwork with a kind of ugly satisfaction. Any minute now, Neil's going to snap out of his blank stare and make a dash for the bathroom to wash that off, and when he does Lyle may break something in his effort not to laugh and wake their parents.

Neil comes alive with a hoarse gasp as he seizes Lyle's hips and starts to thrust up against Lyle's arse. The angle's terrible, but he makes these choked little _uh, uh _noises, like he can't help himself, with Lyle's come still on his face. When he comes, he says _Lyle_, very quietly, and something in Lyle _twists_.

So, because Lyle is fight-or-flight about uncomfortable situations and the fight option is out given the proximity of their parents and their compromising situation, he flees: leaps off Neil and flings himself into the other bed. Neil's bed. Of course, it smells like him: God forbid there be a time when he isn't surrounded by, _ismothered/i_ by Neil.

The dark shape that is Neil creeps out of the room and into the bathroom with another set of pyjama bottoms, then back in again a few minutes later. Lyle should be out like a light now, sated and sleepy after orgasm, but instead he feels wound up. Neil, the bastard, just gets back into Lyle's bed and is asleep within minutes.

Lyle lies on his back, blinking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars above Neil's bed. That...didn't really go how it was supposed to. Neil wasn't supposed to _like_ it. That defeats the whole object! He does breathing exercises to try to make himself sleepy again, pissed off at Neil and himself and the world in general.

At least, he reflects blackly, he doesn't have to share with Neil tonight after all.


End file.
